Total Pokemon Island
by Volcano396
Summary: Arceus and Giratina host a competition for 32 Pokemon. Only one will win and get 1,000,000 Poke dollars! It has been done before I know. Character Submission is Closed! Sorry!
1. Forms

Arceus appears as the camera turns on. "Is it on? It is? Ok. Welcome to Total Pokémon Island!" Giritina comes next to her. "Here we will have 32 vict- I mean campers to perform challenges. In the end the winner will earn 1,000,000 poke dollars!" He smiled. "And the best part the author is pretty cruel." Arceus slaps him across the head. "What did I say about the fourth wall?!" She shouts. "Sorry." He said sadly.

"Anyways," Arceus continued, "We already have 4 of our campe- I mean Vic- Aw dang it!" She shouts angry. "We already have 4 campers. We will show you their forms in a second, but first, the rules." Giritina shortly followed her. "We will only accept the first 28 sumbitions and a maximum of two can be submitted. It has to be PMed to our great and powerful writer, Volcano396." Arceus slaps him again. "Fourth wall!"

He sighs. "The forms are down here with our first 4 victims… I mean campers! Campers I what I said ya…"

Name:

Age:

Pokémon:

Gender:

Shiny?:

Move set (Max is 4):

Special looks (Scarves, hats, scars, etc.):

Personality:

Fears:

Fair or Cheater:

Evolution?:

Relationship?(If so, tell me personality they would be):

Description:

Cookies for me?;) :

"And here are our first few campers, and if you could, team name ideas would be nice to submit to." Arceus smiles.

Name: Vine

Age:16

Pokémon: Bulbasaur

Gender: Male

Shiny?: N

Move set: Razor leaf, Vine whip, Solar beam, Sleep powder

Special looks: None

Personality: Kind and caring, and all outgoing

Fears: Heights, needles

Fair or cheater: fair

Evolution?: N

Relationship: Someone who is fair and is kind as well.

Description: Vine is kind and caring and doesn't stand for cheaters. He can't get really mad at times but he is kind at heart. He often uses his vines as hands.

Name: Fang

Age:15

Pokémon: Lillipup

Gender: Male

Shiny: N

Move set: Bite, Odor sleuth. Takedown, Quick attack

Special looks: Teeth are sharper than other in his evolutions

Personality: Jolly and sometimes can be foolish

Fears: Death, Mimes (I hope someone is Mr. Mime :P)

Fair Or cheater: Fair

Evoution: Y

Relationship: Someone kind, but like leaf if so. (See below.)

Description: He is a nice Lillipup but he is quite silly but not on purpose. He has had a crush on leaf for a while.

Name: Leaf

Age:15

Pokémon: Snivy

Gender: Female

Shiny: N

Move set: Vine whip, Leaf tornado, Cut, Slam

Special looks: none

Personality: Kind of a downer, Doesn't talk much

Fears: Losing Razor (See below), Embarrassing herself on public television

Fair or Cheater: Fair

Evolution: N

Relationship: With Razor

Description: She might not act like it, but she is thoughtful down deep, you just have to get to know her. She is only real open to Razor

Name: Razor

Age:16

Pokémon: Oshawott

Gender: Male

Shiny: N

Move set: Razor shell, Surf, Water Gun, Aqua jet

Special looks: None

Personality: Happy, Outgoing, brave

Fears: Buried alive

Fair or Cheater: Fair

Evolution: N

Relationship: With Leaf

Description: Razor is nice and he can go with whatever. Will do anything to impress Leaf.

"And that's It." Arceus said looking at the ocean. "I think I see our first shipment of campers. We will meet them next time On Total Pokémon Island!"


	2. Meet the Campers

Me: Hello all! Before I start this chapter I want to say thank you to how fast you submitted the charas and how many views I got. A new record too. It made me feel like I am actually known on this site. I'm excited to see how the series comes out and I hope you enjoy! Without any further interruptions, the first true episode!

TPI 1: The Campers!

"And were back to Total Pokémon Island!" Arceus shouted. Giratina Was next to her. "When we left off," He continued, "our campers were on our way here!" then the first Wailord dropped and dropped off four Pokémon. "Well If it isn't Vine, Fang, Leaf and Razor! How are you guys?" Giratina asked. "Good." Vine answered and walked over on the dock. "I'm ok I guess." Fang answered following Vine. "Meh." Leaf answered following them with Razor right behind her. "I'm ok too." He answered.

Then the next Wailord arrived with a Serperior, Dragonair, a Houndour who got off. The Serperior with a black Fedora, The Dragonair with a rose on her right ear, and the Houndour with a black and White baseball cap. "Swift. Sapphire and Nathan, What's up?" Arceus said as she saw that Sapphire was holding one of Swift's Vines. "Pretty good." They both said blushing slightly. "I'm ok… I guess…" Nathan said. The walked over and some of them began to talk among themselves.

The next Wailord arrived with a Buneary with a pink bandana, an Emolga with two little bangs, and a Lopunny who looked pretty normal. "Smarty, Spark, and Lanelle, welcome to the Island." Said Giratina. "Thanks." They all said as they walked over and joined the others conversation about how ugly this island looked. The next was surprisingly a Wailmur cam and dropped an Albino Murkrow with a black collar, A Growthie with a peecha scarf and her fur was like a platinum blond and screamed slightly when she saw Nathan, which got her a few glances. And the Chikorita had a rose on her head. "Raven, Cinder, and Rosa, Welcome to the Island which the other contestants think is ugly. They all can't help but chuckle as they walked over to the group. Vine, seeing Rosa and blushing slightly.

The next Pokémon to arrive was flying and landing at the dock everyone looking at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked the Scizor with a choice band on. "Oh I was on the last Wailord and I got bored so I flew the rest of the way." H answered them. "Right, This I Glen. Welcome to our humble island." Arceus said as he nodded and walked to the ever-growing crowd. Vine now talking to Rosa, smiling and slightly blushing. Swift and Sapphire were at the beach, laughing about something.

The next Wailord dropped off an eevvee evolution trio. There was a Leafeon with a gracidea flower on her right ear, a Glaceon with a scarf that is baby blue with a darker outlining, and at the right corner, theirs a snowflake on it in the same color. And finally there was a shiny Flareon who was listening to an IPod. "So, here we have Lily, Frost and Inferno." Giratina said. "Hey." They all said, even Inferno, who seemed like he could hear everything clearly. They joined the group and Lily looked at frost occasionally, remembering him from somewhere, but she sat a the edge of the dock, being shy to talk to anyone.

The next Wailord Arrived caring a Meowstic, a Shinx who had his hair sticking out at the back of his head, and a Riolu with a black torn scarf covering the lower part of his face, and his eyes were an olive green. "Hello Psy, bo-" Arceus began to say before Psy interrupted. "Hi! He said, looking hyper as he ran to the group. Arceus looked at him. "Right, Bolt and Luke." She finished. They both give her a nod and join the huge group.

The next Wailord had a group of dark type Pokémon. They were a Gothorita with a purple scarf, A Bannete, and a Zoroark with blue hair and orange eyes. "Well our little dark group here is Cera, Marion and Nexus." Giratina said. "I'm not that dark…" Marion said as he sat at an opposite side of the dock. Nexus Chuckles a bit and heads to the group, along with Cera. Cera began to talk to as many people she could, getting on their good side.

The next Wailord dropped off a Flaffy with a purple ribbon on her tail with a silver Ho-oh charm on it, some of the boys took at least two glances as they saw her. Also there was a Mudkip with a mystic water necklace and finally there was a Quilava with headphones around his neck. "Sally, Kyle, and Flame, Welcome to a temporary paradise." Arceus said smiling. "Are…" Said Sally, "you…" Kyle said. "Kidding me…" Flame finished as they walked over, flame talking to inferno about music.

Another Wailord brought an Absol with a necklace with a pen charm, a Chimecho, a Buizel that had a scar over. his left eye and wristand a Herracross who looked like he was slightly coo coo in the head. "Ah Here we have Pixie, Chena, Jet, and what I think will be a fan favorite, Bomber." At the mentioning of his name he Shouted. "That's me! Bomber! Ya! He said as he threw a grenade on the beach, close to Swift and Sapphire as the narrowly escaped the explosion and glared at him.

*Swift confession*

"I don't like that bomber one bit…" He looks around the cramped port-a-potty. "And they should make this bigger…"

*End confession*

"Well that was… Exciting." Giratina said as Swift and Sapphire rejoined the group and then the new three newcomers came and joined them. Then the Final Wailord came and dropped off the last two contestants, a Zebstrika, with a black and green bandana and a Sawsbuck in summer Form that had a blue scarf on. "and last but not least we have Our Final Contestants, Jacob and Jodi. And Glen was supposed to be there too but whatever" Giratina said as the last two joined the group making them a full group of 32 Pokémon.

"So hose are our Contestants." Arceus said. "We will separate them and assign teams and see how they do on their first challenge, next time on total- Poke-" Psy then jumped on her head. "Total Pokémon Island yay!" He said as Arceus sighed but smiled a bit and looked as the group fell in the water and Jacob acted different. "Wow this water is rad man!" He said as everyone looked as them as they swam to the shore covered in water and began to dry off as the image faded.

Me: Thank you for reading this, you guys are awesome and I will see you later during the next episode. This took me forever so don't expect them to always come fast like this one just did. Please give me feedback. I will take any kind, good or bad. Thank you readers and fans!


	3. The Cliff of Falling and Stuff

Me: Episode two! Shout out to ChuChu0 for suggesting the team names. I organized the teams, and when I say that I mean I just mostly put names on random sides to see the outcome. :D *noms on the countless cookies I got from forms* You guys are the best…

TPi 2: The Cliff of Falling and Stuff

"Welcome back To Total Pokémon Action!" Shouted Giratina. Arceus follows p after him, "Last episode we me our campers. Except jet because our author miscounted." "Hey! Fourth Wall! Hey I wasn't the one to break it this time." Giratina said. Arceus slaps the back of his head. "Shut up. Anyways We are ready to Organize our teams."

The whole group of 32 Pokémon were standing at the beach, some still drying off. "So." Arceus said as she and Giratina walked to them. "We have the teams Organized. So lets put you in them. After some time they organized the groups. On the Left were Vine, Rosa, Razor, Nathan, Spark, Lanelle, Cinder who was scared with the shiny Houndour on her team, Inferno, Psy, Who was on top of Luke's head who was also on the left, Marion, Nexus, Kyle, Pixie Jet, and Jacob.

While on the right were Leaf, fang, swift, Sapphire, Smarty, Raven, Glen, lily, Frost, Bolt, Cera, sally, Flame, Bomber, and Jodi. Jodi and Jacob were looking at each other on the opposite sides, as well were Razor and Leaf. 'Now For your team names!" Arceus shouted Happily. "On the left are the Crazy Celebi's, and the team to the left are the Vicious Victini's." Giratina finished. Some of the campers nodded in approval. "Now you see that cliff over there.?" He pointed to a giant cliff close to the water. "You're first challenge is up there, and I would hurry if I were you."

The teams looked at each other before breaking into a run to the cliff, while the ones lucky to have wings started to fly there.

5 minutes later…

Glen quickly arrived at the cliff ahead of everyone. He smiled as he watched as the teams were running up.

*Glen Confessional*

"My team is lucky to have a fast Pokémon like me."

*End of Confessional*

Bomber got up second, raven third, and nexus fourth because he took the form of Glen being a Zoroark. while the rest of the members of both teams arrived in a jumble, most panting from the run. "Good, you are all here, now for your first challenge you must jump off the cliff. First team to go are the Vicious Victini's" Arceus said. "What?!" Most of them shouted but Frost jumped in before landing in an inner ring of a sort. "He looks up and sees how high he went. "Wow…" was all he could say as he swam past some Sharpedos in the outer ring.

"Are those Sharpedos in the outer ring?" Some managed to say, some still stunned from frost going first. "Yep, so better aim for the center." Giratina said with a smile. They looked at him stunned. Raven, Glen, and Bomber flew down to the center without a word. They smiled to each other. "Too easy." They said with a smile. Flame shook his head. "I'm not jumping, don't want my headphones destroyed." Flame said as a Torchic hat was put on his head. "Then have fun on the escalator of shame, because that is no points you earned for your team!" Arceus said.

His team looked at him while he went down. "Who is next?" Giratina asked. After some arguing while Chena looked over the edge. Fang began to walk to her, "You ok-" he then tripped and flew up and bumped into Chena and they both fell off the cliff. They were both heading into the outer ring. He looked at her worried and moved towards the cliff; quick attacking off of it and hitting Chena into the safe zone in the center while hit the outer ring. He Lillipup paddled as fast as he could before getting bitten by a Sharpedo in the leg, he screamed in pain and used bite on him quickly escaping to the shore and looking at his hind left leg.

*Fang Confessional*

"That hurt!" He shouted as he sighed. "But it was worth knowing Chena is safe…" he said quietly as he blushed slightly.

*End of confessional*

Chena soon went over to fang, hugging and thanking him for helping her, all the while everyone was looking at them.

*Leaf confessional*

"For Fang," She sighed, "That was a pretty brave thing to do."

*End of confessional*

"So who is next?" Arceus asked. Leaf soon went off, along with Swift and Sapphire soon after. Bolt went down. Jodi didn't go down, knowing being a Sawbuck, swimming wasn't that easy. Smarty and Lily went, Finally, Cera and Sally went, Comforting her as they fell, Cera being afraid of heights. All of the hitting the center except bolt, who just shocked the water to escape. "So that is 14 points for the Vicious Victini's, Crazy Celebi's, you are up." Psy and spark jumped off being hyper and all, and Luke jumped after Psy, hoping he would be ok. Jet also jumped off, along with Jacob, turning into his surfer like personality before turning to normal after drying off.

So far, all in the center. Marion then made a slower decent, being a ghost type, making an easy landing in the center. Razor then jumped, doing a couple flips as he did so, hitting the center.

*Leaf Confessional*

"He does it all for me." She smiles.

*End of confessional*

Nexus jumped, hitting the outer ring, but escaped barely. Kyle also jumped, landing in the center, Inferno refused to, headphones reason again. Lanelle soon followed, along with Nathan, who was brave for being a fire type. Cinder jumped as well being brave. Pixie jumped and hit the center, barely. That left Vine and Rosa at the top. "You both have to jump if you want to win." Giratina said. Vine looked over the edge and gulped.

"I… I don't think I can do this…" he said sadly. Rosa looked at him, "Yes you can." She smiles and grabbed him with a vine, pulling him off the edge. "Oh Nooo!" He shouted as he was pulled over by Rosa. He remembers passing out and hitting something.

When he awoke his team was surrounding him. "W-what happened?" He asked. "We won is what happened!" Rosa said happily. He blushed slightly and smiles as he gets up and begins to cheer for their victory over the other team. "Well looks like the Crazy Celebi's win." Arceus said as she pointed to two large cabins. "One is for boys, the other is for girls, You're team symbol will be over the door of your team's room." "So Vicious Victini's, bonfire tonight, someone is leaving off the dock of loser dome." Giratina said.

*Jodi confessional*

"I might be going home…" Jodi said sadly. "I hope I'm lucky…"

*End of confessional*

*Smarty Confessional*

"Luckily, we got all of our team to either vote for Jodi or Flame." She says smiling. "I think I know who Is going home." She said in a dark voice.

*End of confessional*

Later at bonfire…

"So here we have 15 Oran berries." Arceus said. "All but one of you will get one. Whoever doesn't will get taken off by Wailord off the dock of loser dome and leaves and never comes back. Ever." The team looked at each other. "The first Berries go to Fang, Chena, smarty and Swift." Giratina aid, throwing Oran berries to them. "Followed by Bomber, Glen, and Raven." Still throwing Oran berries. "Also Leaf, Sapphire, Lily, Frost, Cera, Sally, and Bolt." He said as throwing the Oran berries to them.

"Jodi and Flame, you two didn't jump today." Arceus said. Jodi looked worried, as did Flame. "The first person leaving Total Pokémon Island is…

…

…

…

…

…Flame" Arceus said throwing an Oran Berry to Jodi as she smiled a bit but looked at flame. He sighed and waved to his team. "Bye Guys." He said as he walked on the Wailord as he saw them wave.

"Well that was a pretty amazing episode of Total Pokémon Island. No Cliffhangers here at all." Giratina chuckled. "So next time on total Pokémon island, we will have a again another interesting episode who will go home next time on…"

Psy and Bolt jumped in Arceus midsentence. "Total Pokémon Island!" They shouted with glee as the screen faded.

Me: Thanks for reading guys. Please tell me how it was and give me some ideas for challenges. Thanks and see you all next episode.


	4. Harmony

Me: Next episode. Sorry it took a bit. Like I said it might take longer now. School and I had to choose the challenge and how it would play out, so now we have the next episode. *Still noming on cookies* So many cookies…

TPI 3: 'Harmony'

Last time on total Pokémon Island. The campers were faced with the Cliff, and the Crazy Celebi's won. The Vicious Victini's ended up sending Flame home for not having a good reason to not jump. On this Episode, Who will have the talent to blow away the judges on Total, Pokémon, Island!

*intro song, blah, blah, blah*

As the sun came up, most campers were still in their cabin, except one Herracross. He was looking at the C4 in his hands with the smile. He found Arceus's and Giratina's trailer yesterday. He was going to give them a little surprise. He places the C4 on the bottom of each side and flies away to a tree smiling with the detonator.

By now most Pokémon have gotten up. Most of them heard the explosion already curious. Vine was still asleep, and so was Inferno, still listening to music. Both teams began to gather out, noticing Bomber was missing. He soon flew into the crowd and blended in. Vine soon came out with inferno.

They heard two moans as the looked over and all of them couldn't help but laugh. Arceus and Giratina were both slightly covered in ash and weren't amused at all. "Who did this?" Arceus asked. The group made a glance at bomber but then looked at each other to take the blame off him.

*Vine confessional*

"That was highly illogical." Vine said. "Why would he do that for no reason?" He smiles and chuckles a bit. "It was funny though."

*End Confession*

After a while Arceus came back with a Giratina, looking better, some ash still present. "Anyways," Giratina said. "Today our challenge is going to have, how you say, a little harmony." The group looked at him a bit, some sighing. "That's right!" Arceus said. "A singing challenge. You will nominate four members of your team to sing and we will judge it. Also, lets meet your chef for your time staying here."

The group arrived at a rundown cabin. They walked in and one team sat on one side of the room, the other team on the other side. They looked at the door when they heard it open. And out came a Garbador with a chef hat. Everyone looked at him.

*Rosa confessional*

"They are kidding, right?"

*End confessional*

"I will be your chef here at total Pokémon Island. You can just call me chef." He said. Some people just were silent, some were shaking their heads, and Vine was making sure he would have enough breath mints for the season. He soon came out with burnt toast and eggs that were slightly shaking. Everyone eyed his or her food suspiciously. Fang tried to stab his egg with a claw but it hissed at him and grew legs and walked away. Everyone was shocked and Fang shivered a bit.

*Fang confessional*

"What the heck was that?!" He shouted, looking quite afraid.

*End confessional*

After everyone kept down their burnt toast and left their eggs their, scared what horrors it might provide, they headed to a small stage in the Forest. Arceus and Giratina were on the stage and everyone gathered up together on a large bench. Cinder sitting far away from Nathan, and Kyle sat next to her. H looks at her. "Hi." He smiles. "Hi." She replies. They begin to converse, smiling and chuckling every now and then. Vine was talking to Rosa, Razor was talking to leaf, and Fang was talking to Chena, Jet sitting close to Sally. Swift and Sapphire were kissing each other and talking, as well were Jodi and Jacob.

"Here we are at the Stage of Lameo's, which are you." Giratina said smiling, some looking at him angrily. "Here our team will try to win this challenge and try to take a member of the other team out. Now talk to your teams about who is singing for us.

After about 15 minutes, the teams have nominated their members. For the Crazy Celebis it was Vine, Lanelle, Inferno, and Jacob. For the Vicious Victini's it was Fang, Sally, Glen, and Chena. "Now that you got your players." Arceus said, "Time to begin the challenge, also this will be a battle type singing competition so the battles will be Vine vs. Glen. Next Jacob vs. Fang, Lanelle vs. Sally, and finally Inferno vs. Chena." She finished, the opponents looking at each other.

After a bit. The first battle ended, Vine had a technological sort of beat, but glen, like his speed, was rapping fast, beating Vine. Jacob and Fang looked at each other on stage. Fang opened his mouth as music began. The sound that came out was bad. His voice was cracking. "You think your better than me we-" He began. "STOP!" Arceus shouted. "Jacob finish this, please." Jacob looked at her and then looked at Fang smiling; he opens his mouth but then his stomach grumbles and he lies on the stage.

Everyone looks at him, His team telling him to get up but he didn't listen, and the other team smiling, Jodi looking worried.

*Jodi Confessional*

"Why did he need to be hungry?!" She shouts.

*End confessional*

After 5 minuets, Arceus and Giratina called it a tie and got them both off stage, Lanelle and Sally getting on stage. Sally smiles a bit and begins. "I'm highly confident, that I will win cause I'm going to knock you down like a bowling pin. If that's okay with you I'm sure. Because I'm sure like most species of yours, your basically the same, just some wh***s." She smiled a bit but then looked down realizing what she said, she just got into the music.

Everyone was watching as Lanelle looked at her angrily. She walked over and used pound on her and smiled a bit. Rosa looked down her rose on her head changing. "I think you will find that fact wrong, because I'm not like the others I assure you, now I will beat you like a gong, so please leave me alone about that now." Arceus and Giratina smiled a bit. "The winner is Lanelle." Arceus smiles before hearing a shriek as they saw Rosa, now with a bandana on her head, using Frustration on Several Pokémon. Such as Leaf, fang, Spark, Bomber and Vine.

Vine looks at her sadly. "R-Rosa?" He looks at her eyes and sees she isn't looking normal. He hugs her tight. "Rosa what's wrong?" He asks. She struggles against him. "Let go!" She shouts, hitting him again with frustration. He looks at her and sighs an closes eyes, not sure if he would regret this decision and kisses her, still holding her. She looks at him angrily but then begins to calm down as the bandana slowly turns back into a rose. He breaks the kiss and looks at her as she slowly opens her eyes.

She looks around, seeing she hit several Pokémon. "No…" She whispered before running off. Vine looks around and goes after her. Everyone is pretty much stunned but soon calm down themselves as the final battle as about to takes place.

*Rosa confessional*

Rosa is crying and sobbing. "I-I'm so S-sorry everyone…" Then there is a knock on the door. "Rosa, you ok?" A voice is heard outside. "Y-ya…" She answers still sobbing.

*End confessional*

Inferno is just about done with Chena, she hasn't countered once yet. "So you better be cautious, with my flames will burn you up, You won't know what hit ya, Cause you will just go pop." He smiles finishing as she is looking down sadly. "I guess we know who won this…" Arceus began. "You think you are better than me…" A beautiful voice quietly sings. Everyone looks at Chena. "You better think again, Words may hurt, but I can stand through cause you don't got a thing on me." Chena continued smiling. Fang was blushing and smiling listening to her. "And as I finish you off and get a win for my team, better think again before you mess with me." She finished confidently.

Giratina smiles. "I think we can both agree on who won this. Chena, you win it for the Vicious Victini's!" Chena smiles and her team cheers for her. Fang jumps up on the stage and gives her a hug smiling, but blushes and lets go, looking down slightly. She giggles and hugs him and he smiles and hugs her back.

"Crazy Celebi's, I want to see you all at the bonfire tonight." The other team sighed and began to ponder who to vote out.

Vine was sitting at the cliff with Rosa. "So that's what happened…" He said. "Ya, that happens if I see violence." She said sadly. "I just don't know how you stopped it though. It usually takes forever for it to stop." She said thinking about that kissed they shared. "M-maybe it was love…" vine said blushing. She blushes and smiles, leaning onto him. "Ya, maybe it was love…" She said happily. They both smile as Vine kisses her forehead and they share a quiet moment of peace on the cliff.

"Crazy Celebi's," Arceus said. "You guys lot, so someone is leaving off the dock of loser dome, and is never coming back. Ever." She throws an Oran Berry to everyone except Vine, Jacob, Lanelle and Inferno. "You four were in the Competition." Giratina said. "Lanelle and inferno, you both are safe." He throws two Oran berries to them. "Vine and Jacob, one of you is going home. And that is…

…

…

…

…

…Jacob." He said throwing Vine the Oran berry. Jacob looks down. "Sorry guys, I let you all down." He heads to the dock and gets on the Wailord leaving, not being able to say goodbye to Jodi.

"Well that was an interesting episode." Arceus said. "It sure was," Giratina answered. "And so will the next episode of Total Pokémon Island!"

Me: I hope you enjoyed. It is sad to eliminate a player on this. But until next time, Cya guys!


	5. Cooking Calamity

Me: Hello all, new chapter means more pain and misery for our contestants! *Throws out cookies to everyone* So many cookies I have some to spare!

TPI 4: Cooking Calamity

Last time on Total Pokémon Island. We had our group meet Chef, and his horrible food. Their challenge was a singing competition. Glen and Vine duked it out and Glen won. Jacob sort of forfeited a Tie with Fang. Lanelle beat Sally. And we saw a bad side to Rosa. And Chena won against Inferno, so the Vicious Victini's won. Vine and Rosa got together, but in the end, Jacob went home. What will happen on today's episode of Total, Pokémon, Island!

*Intro blah blah insert stuff I don't care about*

Most Pokémon were sleeping by now, except for two Pokémon on opposite teams, both were unable to go back to sleep when they woke up. Bolt and Luke were walking next to each other talking. "This place is pretty insane, am I right?" Luke said and bolt chuckled. "Ya, it certainly is. It would be nice if it could stop for a while and we could relax." Bolt replied. They soon came to the beach where they sat down and watched the sunrise.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bolt said. "Not as beautiful as something else…" Luke mumbled. "What was that?" Bolt asked. Luke blushed slightly. "Nothing…" Luke answered, hiding his face. "It was something, I know it." Bolt stated looking at Luke with a slight blush. Luke sighs. "I said… Not as beautiful as something else…" Luke said, blushing more. "What did you mean by that?" Bolt said, hoping he meant what he thought it meant. "Umm… You…" Luke said bushing more and hiding his face. "I'm sorry! You can leave if you want!"

Bolt looked at him a little shocked and blushed more and put his paws on his and moved them off his face. "It's ok, really." He said smiling. Luke looks at him, "R-really?" Luke said. Bolt nods and closes his eyes and pulls down Luke's scarf and pulls him into a passionate kiss they shared on that beach, alone.

Everyone was up now, Most of them at the mess hall. Except for two Pokémon. "Does anyone know where Bolt and Luke are?" Arceus asked. People shake their heads no.

*Luke and Bolt Confessional*

Luke and bolt are in the confessional, kissing each other.

*End Confessional*

Giratina sighs. "Well someone will have to inform them of the challenge when they get here." He looks around and sees that everyone has actual good food on his or her plates. "Where did all the pie come from?" Giratina asks. Everyone smiles and points to Kyle as Bolt and Luke walk in.

*Kyle confessional*

Kyle is noming on pie. "Mmm, Pie…"

*End confessional*

"Where have you two been?" Arceus asked them. "Taking a stroll." They say together. Arceus looks at the device in front of her, showing recent confessionals. "Uh huh, Well EVREYONE! LUKE AND BOLT ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Arceus shouts, Luke and Bolt blush madly. Most Pokémon drop their forks, or stop eating. Vine smiles. "Congrats you two." He says. "Ya! Way to go Dad!" Psy says bouncing happily. Luke smiles a bit, "Psy I'm your legal guardian, not really your dad." Luke says. Most Pokémon have fallen over by now, hearing all this information pour out.

*Lanelle Confessional*

"Huh, I never thought there would be a gay couple on the show…"

*End confessional*

*Smarty Confessional*

"I bet I can use this relationship to leech information off the other team." She says in a dark voice.

*End Confessional*

Pixie hasn't seem to notice anything, in the middle of drawing something. After a bit everyone seems to walk outside after eating his or her pie. Rosa was cuddling close to vine, Chena was next to fang, both of them smiling. Lily was really close to Frost. Sapphire and Swift were next to each other, while Jodi was down about last time. Jet was talking to Sally, who was smiling and blushing slightly.

*Sally Confessional*

"Jet is a pretty cool Buizel." She smiles and blushes a bit. "He is cute too…"

*End Confessional*

Cinder was talking to Kyle, wondering how he got pie so easily. Leaf and Razor were kissing. And finally Luke and Bolt were talking to each other, smiling with Psy on Luke's head. Everyone else was jumbled up in a large group. "So today's challenge is a Cooking challenge!" Arceus said Happily. Most people groaned. "You will have to try to blow us away with your food and how amazing it is."

*Bomber Confessional*

"Blow them away…" He laughs Evilly

*End Confessional*

"But before we show you where you will do this challenge, we will tell you about a new addition to the Show." Arceus smiles. "The Viewers will now be able to submit truths and dares for you guys being forced to do." Some people gulped, some shook their head and Jodi was Indifferent.

*Jodi Confessional*

"It's not the same without Jacob…"

*End Confessional*

"So right now your safe, but next time, prepare to face the viewers and authors wrath!" Giratina shouted. Arceus slaps the back of his head. "Fourth wall!" She shouts. "Sorry." He says. "Now follow me." He said leading them to an area in the forest with different cooking spots for each Pokémon.

"Here is where the challenge will take place." Arceus said. "The left side is for the Crazy Celebi's and the other is for the Vicious Victini's. Your items should be in your areas. You have an hour! Now go!" Both teams ran to their designated areas, each of them get ready and look in the fridge.

*Nathan Confessional*

"Now what are we supposed to do with these lousy items?"

*End confessional*

In the fridge of each Pokémon were old milk, cheese, eggs Oran berries, and other rotting items.

*Pixie Confessional*

"I may be creative but what in the world am I supposed to make?"

*End confessional*

Psy and Spark began working at a fast pace, seemingly just putting random items in. Vine was looking over each item thinking. Rosa was working, hoping to make something decent. Fang was putting random items together. Jet, Razor and other water types were making some sort of soup, hoping it would help somehow being a water type.

Cinder was thinking over the items and was trying to think what Kyle he would do. She looks over as he cracks an egg in the oven and waits a couple seconds before opening it and outcomes a perfect pie.

*Cinder Confessional*

"HOW?!"

*End confessional*

Cera was looking around and looked over at the other team and saw they were doing well. She casually strolled over to Vine who was working on some sort of pastry. "Hey Vine." She said Casually. "What is it?" He asked as he turned his head to look at his ingredients. She then places a Tamato Berry in the batter. "Oh nothing, just checking on you.

*Cera Confessional*

"Too easy"

*End Confessional*

After a while almost everyone was done. Frost was putting some finishing touches on an Oran berry ice cream; Lily was finishing a small berry salad, and most of the other team was almost done. After another 5 minuets, time was up, and the poor underpaid interns came around, being forced to try the food. Some were looking confidently at their food, Bomber was chuckling, and Most everyone was staring at the mountain of Pies were Kyle was.

*Kyle Confessional*

"The secret is secret." He said as he was eating more pie.

*End Confessional*

The interns were trying the different contestants food, every single one of them stopped by Kyle's area to get a nice treat or wash out a flavor of a previous contestant. A Wobbuffet went to Bombers as he went to the Confessional.

*Bomber Confessional*

He has a detonator in hand. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." He hits the Detonator as an explosion is heard outside.

*End Confessional*

Everyone is staring at the Wobbuffet who had his explosive 'pie' explode in front of him. Most Pokémon on his team glared at him when he came out. A Glaceon came by Vine's spot and put the Pastry in her mouth. Her eyes opened widely as she spit it out and was running to Kyle's spot.

*Vine confessional*

"What did I do wrong?"

*End Confessional*

Most of the Interns puked at some of the areas. Such as Psy's and Sparks for having too much sugar. Fangs for being absolutely disgusting. Sally had hair in her small salad, and some others. Most Pokémon just got an ok, while Kyle and Frost got the best reception.

"Ok, after hearing from our interns, we found out who had the best food, and which ones of you need cooking lessons." Arceus said as some of both teams sighed. "Te winner of the cooking Challenge is…

…

…

…

Kyle and the Crazy Celebi's.!" Arceus Finishes as cheering erupts on that side. "Vicious Victini's, bonfire tonight, someone is going home.

*Swift Confessional*

"This was an easy decision for who to vote off. Revenge is sweet."

*End Confessional*

"I have 14 Oran berries here," Giratina said as the Vicious Victini's listened. "The first berries go to Frost, Lily, Cera, Chena, and Jodi." He said as Arceus threw Oran berries to them. "Next are Leaf, Swift, Sapphire, Smarty, Raven, Bolt and Glen." Arceus continued to throw them. There was Sally, Fang and Bomber left. "The next goes to… Sally." Arceus said as she threw one to her as she sighed in relief.

"And the final Oran Berry goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…Fang." Arceus Finished as Fang got his Oran berry and bomber sighed and dropped one final surprise before getting on the Wailord on the dock.

"Well, Serves him right." Giratina smiles. "That was only the Beginning as on the Next Episode, the Truths and dares will prosper on, Total. Pok-" Giratina began before an explosive went off launching both Arceus and Giratina into the water as they sighed, knowing who the culprit was. "Pokémon Island…" Giratina finished sadly.

Me: Thank you for reading. So please Submit Dares and Truths for our campers It can be for the ones you submitted or for any other ones, or maybe one or two for the host. Max is 2 truths and/or dares per Episode. Also so far who are your favorite couple so far? Thanks and I will see all of you next episode.


End file.
